Illuminati 106
Illuminati 106 is a radio station in Young and Dumb. ''The station is a talk station. Description "Illuminati 106 is the largest home of conspiracy theorists, political fanatics, and other completely insane morons since 2003." -''OliCoon's YouTube Channel Illuminati 106 is a talk station located in Los Angeles, CA. The station has several programs, ranging from news to political debates to conspiracy theories. Programs * Illuminati News: The news segments for Illuminati 106, hosted by Amy Schmidt and Michael Francis. The news often reports on major events in the county, and is the sole program where listeners can't/don't call in. * What Do You Know?: '''A call-in talk show hosted by Jacob Steinbeck, a deranged, schizophrenic conspiracy theorist. Jacob makes various ludicrous and nonsensical theories such as the government uses cows to hypnotize the public and that the aliens are really buildings in disguise. * '''Dumbo and Jackass: '''A political debate show between two good friends, one is Danny Smith, a right-wing conservative and the other is Jack Alexander, a left-wing liberal. Listeners call in the radio station and ask for their opinions of political topics, often resulting in a heated argument between the two. One notable example is when a caller asks about opinions of terrorism in the Middle East, resulting in a physical scuffle between Smith and Alexander. * '''The Love Tunnel: '''A relationship advice segment hosted by Patricia Fundler. DJ Zero, the host of Planet Alternative 90.5, is a frequent caller of the station, often begging Fundler for sex and being disconnected by Fundler out of disgust. * '''Hollywood's Hottest: A segment where various stars are interviewed by Ryan Young. Interviews include Emma Sweet, the DJ of Groove Radio 96.3, movie actor Jason Hever, who is suggested to be a closet psychopath, rap artist Emmet F, who is mentally disabled, and fashion designer Julie Stark, who designs clothes meant to reveal as much of the body as possible. Development Illuminati 106 was originally known as KWTC, and was one of the original 9 radio stations developed for Young and Dumb. Its name was later changed to The Bombshell. At the time, political talk station Patriot Radio was also developed. Patriot Radio '''eventually turned into '''Dumbo and Jackass 97.6, which was a stand-alone radio station. The Bombshell then became Illuminati 106, '''and '''Dumbo and Jackass 97.6 was incorporated as a segment instead of a stand-alone station. Trivia * The Illuminati was a secret society of anarchists in Bavaria during the 1700's, but is now an internet meme, claiming the Illuminati as a god-like secret society that controls all of society. "We Know It All" could be a reference to the Illuminati's alluded omniscience. * The program "Dumbo and Jackass" serves as identification for the animals represented by the Republican and Democratic, as the elephant (Dumbo) represents the conservative Republican party, and the donkey (Jackass) represents the liberal Democratic party. Dumbo and Jackass are also insults that generally mean "Stupid", doubling as a political joke. Therefore, the segment's name basically calls both political parties "stupid". * The station description mentions that most of the hosts are insane and ignorant. Patricia Fundler, the host of "The Love Tunnel", states "Am I the only sane one in this damn state?!" after one of DJ Zero's calls, backing up this claim. Category:Radio Stations